


Grace To The Rescue

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: Jasico Au [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hazel is worried and Jason is amused, M/M, Nico is hiding again, Percy is being a dick and he doesn't even know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is scared, he shouldn't be scared because the girl is half his size and he could overpower her easily if it came down to it. But Hazel's smile is somewhat creepy at the moment and she's alone. Jason is being ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help! The best man won't come out!

**Author's Note:**

> Marty here, I should probably be working on my finals but hey what better time than now to post this short piece of Jason's P.O.V? It's been a while and summer is almost here so hopefully nothing major happens other than what's already planned. This piece comes with a companion that will be posted later on hopefully after the finals finale which is around the twenty ninth of this month. I make no promises though.  
> If there's any mistake PLEASE tell me and believe it or not I actually love hearing from you guys so please comment any criticism or anything really... I sound desperate don't I?

Jason wasn’t scared that Hazel had come to his apartment at all. He also wasn’t wondering how the teen had even managed to find it. It was most likely Pipers doing, she had something up her sleeve and Jason kept receiving a bad feeling whenever she was close by.

He set that aside to let the small girl in. Hazel seemed to be all business at the moment. She seemed to be studying him with a lot of caution, as if he could and would jump her at any moment. Of course she looked ready to judo kick him the balls for some odd reason. Jason hadn’t done anything to warrant a judo kick to the balls as far as he knew.

“Did you need anything Hazel?” Jason had this irrational fear that if he looked her in the eyes he’d get dragged into the seventh circle of hell for no particular reason. He found it ridiculous that this girl, that was thin and didn’t even reach his shoulder, could be so intimidating but she was and it was scaring him.

“I just wanted to talk with you Jason.” She said sweetly. Jason knew that the sweet façade was a terrible, terrible lie. She wanted him to think he wasn’t being preyed on so she could swoop in on his unsuspecting self and make him a victim. He was not being dramatic about this. She already threatened to kill him properly after the night of the blurting-things-Jason-shouldn’t-be-aware-of incident.

“Uh, okay?” He said leading her to his kitchen. The manners his step-mother had forced on him kicked in at that moment. “Do you want anything to drink? Eat?”

“I won’t be long Jason, I just need a favor.” The ease she said it with made the hairs on Jason’s neck stand. He ignored his sudden urge to hide behind the counter and tremble in Hazel’s wake, she just wanted to talk. “Nico needs a distraction.”

Jason had not expected that, so he stared. Why would Nico need a distraction? The confusion he felt must have been apparent since Hazel didn’t wait to explain.

“That _idiot_ came to Nico and asked for him to be his best man, Reyna and I both have been trying to get him out of his room and out of the funk he’s in but we can’t.”

“And for some reason you think _I_ can?” Jason raised his eyebrows. He felt oddly relieved that he wasn’t going to be buried alive in someone’s back yard. “Sorry to tell you this Hazel but your brother doesn’t like me.”

“He’s like that with everyone that isn’t Percy Jackson. Trust me, he likes you.” Something in Jason wanted him to dance around his living room in joy because of that statement, another something wanted to punch Jackson repeatedly in his pretty boy face. He was torn between the two when Hazel interrupted his odd train of thought. “And if you come over I promise I won’t let him maim you.”

“Oh, thanks. Here I was, worried over nothing.” He chuckled when Hazel rolled her eyes.

“Are you coming or not?”

“If I wasn’t so afraid that Frank would turn me into a blue, purple and black pulp I would have made that an innuendo but I am so I won’t.” He said with a grin. Leo would have been ecstatic had he seen all of this play out. Hazel gave him a dirty look that made him want to cower again.

“I’d be more afraid of Nico if I were you.” Jason couldn’t and would never understand why they found him so scary when he found him so amusing.

“I guess I have nothing to lose with trying.” Jason sighed and walked over to his coat hanger. “But I’ll warn you now, my charming persona won’t do anything to get him out.”

“You sound more like Leo by the minute.”

“We hang out too much.” Jason agreed.


	2. Legal Excuses and Best men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As of this moment Nico really wants to punch everyone in the face, this was something he's been bracing himself for since he met these crazy people who themselves his friends. And why, oh, why in this living world is Grace apparently the solution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember once saying that I wouldn't post until after May stopped being a thing that exists, I should be studying for finals but I'm not and I'm going to fail in life...well, at least in culinary...  
> Anyway, here's my tumblr martyjensen.tumblr.com I plan on using it more and if you have prompts hit me up there, I'll most likely have something done if you do.  
> PS this piece is totally not edited btw so PLEASE I beg you tell me about any embarrassing mistakes because their a thing with me.

Nico couldn’t believe his luck. First the idiot he’s had a crush on since he met him gets engaged with Annabeth. Second he finds that he can’t hate Annabeth because Annabeth is smart and kind and makes the idiot happy. Third that same idiot decides to ignore Annabeth, because of course Annabeth is too smart for her own good and simply _knows_ , and asks Nico to be his best man. If this wasn’t the worst year for Nico he didn’t know what was.

Did Nico forget that some big Italian figure was threatening to take over the entire estate Nico’s father left him and Hazel along with the business that made his father rich in the first place? Yeah there was that too. He would never trust that man again. All Nico need was to be sent to some war place to get nuked by his own weapons, slap a metal suit on and call himself Ironman because he was pretty sure that’s how things go.

Nico had reason to lock himself in his room and Reyna and Hazel be damned if they try getting him out of there before he was ready to face his problems like an adult. On the bright side he could use his legal entanglements as an excuse to not be anything in Perseus and Annabeth’s wedding. He kind of wished Grover wasn’t the one marrying them that would have made things so much easier, he wouldn’t have had to plan a best man speech and gulp down all of his feelings for Perseus fucking Jackson.

On the other not so bright side, he couldn’t just leave Hazel to fend for herself. The girl didn’t know how to use a kitchen to save her own life. Nico groaned into his pillow when he heard someone, Hazel most likely, knock on the door. He heard Reyna’s responding growl and knew he’d be in trouble when he got out.

“I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve stood outside this door, that’s it, Nico. I’m bringing it down and dragging you out _again_.”

“Knock yourself the fuck out.” Nico yelled back, his voice still muffled thanks to his face being shoved into his pillow. He heard the wood chip and Reyna curse out either in pain or anger or both, it was probably both.

“You little shit…” Reyna sounded in awe. She was most likely staring at the metal Nico had cover in wood; the hinges were reinforced so she wouldn’t be able to just kick it whenever she pleased.

“I fucking keep my promises, Reyna.” He heard a baritone chuckle and another knock on the door. They wouldn’t have…

“Hey Nico, Hazel has this crazy idea that I’ll somehow be able to get you out of your room…” They did they brought that insufferable blond with his scarred lip and leather glory.

“Fuck off Grace, Thalia has better chances at anything than you do.” Jason chuckled again and that just made Nico want to punch him, why wasn’t this idiot afraid of him like all the others were? 

“Yeah, I said the same thing.” He heard moving around and Reyna huffed but Nico heard her distinct stomping and Hazel’s light steps leaving once more. “They just left.”

For some odd reason having Grace on the other side of the door didn’t feel as infuriating as Nico had felt the first ten seconds of the conversation. Now he just felt tired with a great need to blow some steam. He knew Grace was talking just to fill in the silence and that he was simply there because Hazel asked him to. Nico hated that.

“It’s been an hour Nico, say something.”

“Something.” That seemed to let Grace know that Nico hadn’t died in the past hour of silence. Jason chuckled again.

“Could you let me in? I know you’re not gonna come out and talking through the door seems a bit too impersonal.”

“I wonder why?” Nico responded. He found himself at a loss whenever Grace was involved in his decisions, Nico walked slowly to the door and listened first before opening it and raising his eyebrows when Jason tumbled in. The look of surprise was enough to make Nico smirk. Jason got up quickly before closing the door for Nico, he hesitated on locking it for a moment before doing so. Nico fixed his bed and went to sit at his desk.

“You know for some odd reason I would have thought your room was covered in black with torch in the corners as your only source of light.”

“What kind of person do you think I am?” Nico appreciated that Jason decided not to respond because Nico knew exactly how people perceived him.

“So…” Jason seemed more uncomfortable now that he was on the other side of the door. He kept fidgeting and looking around as if Nico had something in his room that could possibly harm the slightly taller man. Nico couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Hazel told me about Jackson.”

Nico supposed as much.

“You shouldn’t lock yourself up in here just because he wants you to be his best man.” Nico cringed and regretted immediately having let Jason into his room. It was already awkward enough without the pep talk, which was failing epically hard. Nico looked around his room, he could have gone through it blindfolded and barely conscious without breaking a sweat. The bed was right below the window, the curtains were open to let what little daylight could maneuver its way in. Apart from the desk and the curtains, the only thing to give some personality to the room was the statuette of the Greek God Hades that was placed on top of a stack of Nico’s old university books.

“Grace you don’t even know…” Nico growled pulling attention away from the last gift Bianca had ever given him. He didn’t want to start think about her on top of it all.

“Then why don’t you tell me so I can stop making assumption’s that’ll make you angry?” Jason offered, he seemed to be getting comfortable on Nico’s bed. “Do you two ever watch TV?”

“My mother thought television was a waste of time so she brought us books whenever she could.” Nico said automatically, he didn’t include how she thought most of the shows were the devils work. Or that Hazel’s mother had been extremely poor and hadn’t been able to afford one and Hazel disliked all TV shows, preferring movies and theatre.

“So it’s just you two and the background noise of nothingness.” Nico sent him a foul look and said but four words that ended all conversation topics.

“We have a radio.”

They stayed there quiet for an hour and Nico decided to read through some of his emails from work, he’d called in saying he’d be working from home for a while because of reasons. He was lucky to have a good relationship with his boss otherwise he’d be stuck working in a small cubicle moaning and grumbling like all the dorks he worked with. It wasn’t until Jason stomach rumbled that the quiet was disrupted and so was Nico’s diligent reading.

“I’m starving, want to go and eat something?” Jason said obviously hoping that Nico would have somehow forgotten he was striking a vendetta against leaving his room.

“You can go ahead and use my kitchen for all I care.” Nico answered looking pointedly at his screen. “and I’m locking the door behind you.”

“There really is no way for me to convince you to come out is there?” Nico didn’t answer. Jason huffed out sounding slightly annoyed. “Fine, I’ll get you something to eat. If you’re not leaving, I’m not leaving and trust me… this will get ridiculous.”

Nico locked the door behind him only to get up and open it thirty minutes later and find that Grace had a slight bloody lip…


End file.
